A Hudmel House Scene
by PencilLootz
Summary: Kurt have Finn have bonding time in a kitchen whilst Blaine endures an awkward conversation with Rachel. Klaine, Finchel with Furt friendship and Raine communication. One Shot.


"Kuuurt!" Finn whined.

Kurt looked up from his Vogue magazine with murder in his eyes. No one should ever disturb him when he had the latest Vogue in his hands.

"What?" He yelled.

"Hungry"

Kurt groaned, "Are you sure you're seventeen? Because most seventeen year olds can say a full sentence"

Finn appeared in the doorway.

"Shut it little brother. Can you make some food?"

"'Little brother'? I'm older than you Finn!"

Finn came and stood next to him. He lifted Kurt from where he was lying on the bed and stood him upright. He towered over him.

"You were saying?" Finn said as he stared down at Kurt.

"Screw you Frankenteen" Kurt said with a longing sigh gazing down at his magazine.

"You gonna make food or what?"

"I'm tempted to go with 'or what'" Kurt said trying to move past Finn to get back to his bed.

"Pleeeease"

Kurt sighed at looked at his step-brother. As soon as his eyes met Finn's he burst out laughing. Finn looked slightly bemused.

"Please don't tell me that that was you attempting puppy-dog eyes" Kurt said.

"I – What was wrong with them?"

"You looked like someone had just told you Rachel had decided to give up singing and become an engineer"

Finn just looked confused.

"You looked really shocked Finn" Kurt said, slightly annoyed that Finn hadn't understood his reference.

"Oh. I thought you were saying that Rachel had said that"

"No Finn. The day she gives up on her Broadway dream will be the day there laughter stops in Utopia"

"Wait, where's Utopia. That can't be in Ohio"

"Oh Finn" Kurt said shaking his head.

"What?"

"Just forget it. Speaking of Rachel, what time is she coming over?"

"I dunno. Blaine was going to pick her up from singing"

"Hold the phone. Blaine's picking her up?"

"Yeah, didn't he tell you?"

"He said he couldn't come over because he had plans with his friends"

"Oh. Well he's supposed to be picking Rachel up and dropping her here. I assumed he'd stay to. You are still dating right?"

"Yes" Kurt said with a smile. He still hadn't got over the fact that he had a boyfriend, and that that boyfriend was as amazing as Blaine. Finn also gave a small smile, glad that Kurt was happy for once.

There was a silence.

"Fine" Kurt said putting his hands up in surrender, "I'll make you something"

"YES!" Finn shouted picking Kurt up and spinning him around. He put him back down and patted his head.

"However, if you touch my hair again I might have to consider never cooking for you again"

Finn immediately jumped back to move his hands as far away from Kurt's head as possible however he smashed his head against the light.

"Not so smug about being tall now are you?" Kurt smirked.

* * *

><p>"We should do another duet together"<p>

Blaine regretted offering to pick Rachel up from her singing class because she hadn't shut up during the whole journey.

"I can't really remember our first duet Rach" Blaine said looking in the side-view mirrors for on coming traffic.

"Me neither however I was in it so we must have been amazing. I think Puck or someone might have a video"

""Right" said Blaine not really paying any attention.

"I also believe that you should consider why surrogacy offer"

Blaine slammed his foot onto the brakes. The car behind them honked its horn. Blaine quickly began driving again before the owner of the car could come and complain.

"Surrogacy offer?" he asked timidly.

"Yes, didn't Kurt tell you about it?"

Blaine shook his head and looked at the short diva.

"Oh well, I told Kurt that I'd be the surrogate for your children"

"Children? Rachel, we're not even out of high school"

Rachel turned so that her body was facing Blaine.

"I know that however we all know that you and Kurt are going to end up together. You're each other's soulmates just like Finn and I"

"Haven't you two been on and off more times that Ross and Rachel from _Friends_?"

"Probably however this time it's real. Showing our love in front of a whole audience at Nationals sealed the deal. We're going to get married, live in New York, I'm going to go onto Broadway and then at twenty-five when I've won a bunch of Tony Awards we'll have children and raise them in the Jewish faith"

Blaine didn't quite know how to respond to that.

"Right" he said slowly.

"You could do what my dads did with me. Mix your sperm together so you won't know who's the real father. It could be a fun game to guess once the baby is born!" Rachel said jumping in her seat slightly,

"Rachel, as much as I appreciate the offer, I still have a year of high school – as does Kurt – and then we'll have college and whatever so children isn't really high on my priorities right now"

Rachel slumped back in her seat and looked out of the windscreen. Blaine was glad for the moments of silence although he did feel slightly guilty that he seemed to have upset her. Luckily they were just pulling up to the Hudmel's house so he didn't need to worry about it anymore. They got out of the car and walked to the door together. Rachel went to open the door but it was locked. She pouted and rang the doorbell. They waited for a few seconds them heard footsteps approaching. Burt opened the door and stood aside to let them in.

"This could be a bit of a shock" he said as he walked to the kitchen.

Blaine and Rachel looked at each other then followed Burt. Once they stepped into the kitchen they saw at once what Burt meant. The kitchen was a mess! There was flour everywhere; the floor looked like oil had been spilt over it; the walls were covered in food colouring and right in the centre of the mess stood Kurt and Finn. Finn had chocolate all down his t-shirt and Kurt looked like he had sugar stuck to his face.

"What happened?" Blaine asked trying (and failing) to keep a straight face.

"Finn happened" Kurt said giving his brother his signature 'bitch glare'.

"Finn?" Rachel asked remaining in the doorway.

"How was I to know that the bowl would fly off like that?"

"Because it wasn't glued to the table?" Kurt suggested walking towards the door.

"Yeah but - " Kurt never heard Finn's excuse because he walked out of the room.

"Was that an attempted brother bonding time?" Blaine asked running to catch up with Kurt as he walked up the stairs.

"No, it was Finn wanting food and me being foolish enough to trust him" Kurt said.

"How did you get the sugar on your face?"

"That would be Finn getting so excited about the fact that he'd measured the correct amount he raised the bowl to the sky…" Kurt paused for dramatic effect, "And promptly dropped it onto my head so it went all over me"

"I'd still have rather been here"

"Than…"

"In the car with Miss Berry going on about her future plans and how she's going to be the surrogate mother of our first child"

Kurt stopped on the stairs and turned to face Blaine.

"She's still – RACHEL!" he yelled.

There was a reply from downstairs but neither of the boys could make it out.

Kurt began walking up the stairs again muttering under his breath.

Blaine smiled, "You're cute when you get huffy"

Kurt frowned but said nothing. They reached the door to Kurt's bedroom. As though it was alarmed, as soon as Kurt's hand touched the door Burt yelled, "Keep the door open boys!"

Kurt groaned whist Blaine laughed. They entered the room and Kurt placed a stone in the doorframe and closed the door up to the stone.

"Haven't broken my promise. It's not completely closed" Kurt said with a sly smile.

"Cheeky"

"You love me for it"

"I do indeed. Hello by the way. Due to the kitchen explosion I never said it"

"Hello Blaine" Kurt said moving to give his boyfriend a hug.

Blaine nuzzled his head into Kurt's chest (he couldn't quite reach his shoulder).

"Promise me something" he said.

"What?" Kurt asked not pulling out of the hug.

"Never leave me alone with Rachel Berry again"


End file.
